Sweetest Surrender
by FemJiraiya
Summary: Love is merely a madness, and, I tell you, deserves as well a dark house and a whip as madmen do: and the reason why they are not so punished and cured is, that the lunacy is so ordinary that the whippers are in love too. Shakespeare / Shikamaru and Temari one shot. What madness shall drive you to read this? Rated M for a very delicious reason. Lemony Goodness is just a click away.


"All you women are so troublesome..." Shikamaru muttered and Temari whirled on him.

"Troublesome? Is that anyway to talk to someone who just saved your hide?" she demanded, fury clearly visible in her striking teal eyes.

Shikamaru, unphased by her temper, sat down on the ground and said calmly, "I had things well under control before you came along."

Temari sputtered as she looked down at the most infuriating, most aggrivating, most... sexy man alive. Shikamaru sighed and shrugged his shoulders. Temari ground her teeth together in annoyance and was torn between cutting him into a million little pieces or showing him how 'troublesome' women could really be.

When Shikamaru removed his vest to check the wound on his side, Temari's eyes lit with devilish delight as a plan quickly formed. Walking over, Temari stopped beside the dark haired ninja who continued to ignore her. With quick efficiency, Temari grabbed a handful of his hair and yanked backwards, crushing her lips to his even as Shikamaru tried to cry out in protest.

Temari's blood was pumping as she bit his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood and relished the taste of him. Still holding his hair she pulled back far enough to look at his reaction, noting the heavy breathing, and smiling in satisfaction she pushed him away.

"Now... Now, you can call me troublesome," she said and turned away in triumph, but her victory was short lived as her body refused to do what she asked it to. Silently cursing herself for forgetting about his shadow possession jutsu, she shivered as she suddenly felt his breath on the back of her neck.

"You know," he said as he walked around to the front of her, "You should never turn your back to an opponent you have just openly declared war on."

Temari fixed him with her most deadly glare, even as a part of her was thrilled to be dominated. The excitement being no man had ever been able to before. She lifted one eyebrow in challenge as she watched his tongue slide over his bottom lip. He watched her, as her chest heaved, partly in anger, partly in excitement. Slowly, he took out a kunai and running it very lightly across her right shoulder as he walked back around. Unable to see what he was doing, Temari felt as she was going to burn alive...if he didn't do something already. What else could she expect though from the laziest ninja she had ever known?

Suddenly she felt the ties holding her hair loosen, and her hair fell about her shoulders.

"You know Temari, you should really let your hair down a little more," he said as he slipped one arm over her shoulder and the other around her waist before yanking her back against him. An involuntary moan escaped her lips as she brought her hand up behind her to grab a hold of his hair again, caressing as she spoke.

"And you know, Shikamaru, you should really pay closer attention to your chakra levels before trying to take a hostage," she whispered sweetly, turning her face to kiss him, before suddenly shifting and throwing him over her shoulder to land on his back. Immediately she pounced, straddling him and drew her hand back to smack him. When she smiled wickedly at him, he thought he might have cause for worry, until she began to move... Not the hand she held in the air, ready to strike, instead she ground her hips into him. His eyes nearly rolled back into his head at the contact and she swiftly brought her open hand to land on his cheek with a loud smack.

"All's fair in war," she whispered even as she heard him growl. Just as she started to lean forward to go for his neck, Shikamaru bucked up hard, causing Temari to fling her head back in ecstasy. He ran a hand around her hips and smacked her ass.

"Yes... Yes, it is," he growled as he continued pushing against her. Temari smiled carniverously at Shikamaru and suddenly she grabbed his shirt hauling him up to her until their faces were within an inch of each other.

"I don't intend to go down without a fight."

He searched her eyes and watched them gloss over, half closing as he pushed his fingers against her core, "It will only make your surrender all the more sweet, temptress."

They struggled for dominance, each trying to outdo the other one, ripping at clothes. Demanding, bruising, neither one being gentle. As Temari's shirt ripped down the front Shikamaru latched onto her breast, using his teeth and tongue to torture the wild woman in his arms. Temari let both hands grab his hair pulling him into her as she cried out in pleasure. They rolled again as Shikamaru fought for control. Laughing, Temari used his momentum against him as she sat atop him once again, but her struggle for power over him did not come without cost as Shikamaru managed to get a hand between them causing her to buck against his hand.

"That's right, Temari, scream for me," he growled as he caressed her.

Temari very nearly did scream as the first orgasm ripped through her causing her to lose her position on top. Before she could regain thought, Shikamaru slammed into her causing Temari to tremble as she held onto his arms for dear life. She shook her head from side to side trying to hold back her moans as she tried to deny her defeat. He stopped rocking and she protested the loss of sensations.

He smirked in triumph, "Tell me what you want," he said as he picked up the same rhythm again. When she didn't say anything he stopped moving again.

"I don't hear you.," he said and moved his hand in small circles against her core.

"You," she managed as she panted and Shikamaru smiled. Suddenly he slammed into her, picking up his speed, as she cried out in delicious defeat.

Shikamaru celebrated his victory by lifting her legs to his shoulders and driving himself deeper. Temari clawed at the ground around her, trying to catch her breath, trying to regain her sanity, but in this moment, this instance Shikamaru was her ruler. She his slave, and his to do with as he pleased. Feeling herself ready to explode, she thought she might die from the sensation. Getting closer, higher, and finally stars exploded behind her eyes. Delirious, she muttered nonsense, as he relentlessly refused to give her time to recuperate, quickly building that pressure within her again.

"Oh no you don't," he said as she tried to find sanity again, her body beyond sensitive, every movement he made driving her into euphoria. Another wave was nearing and her body was pulsing with the sensations.

Shikamaru felt himself close and held back with a growl as he was determined the fiery hellcat beneath him would be driven to utter maddness before he was through. Letting her legs slip from his shoulders he placed his hands on her hips and as he pounded into her he pulled her down into him, ripping a pitiful scream from Temari's throat as her whole body convulsed. Growling in satisfaction, Shikamaru slammed into her twice more before finishing himself.

Temari felt deliciously used, as shockwaves rippled through her in the aftermath. Shikamaru laid with his arms crossed behind his head staring up at the clouds as Temari curled up next to him closing her eyes. Soon he heard her breathing even out and realized she had fallen asleep.

Grinning like the cheshire cat he closed his eyes, "Very troublesome, indeed, and here I had her next 20 orgasms planned out."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Shikamaru, you sly dog. I applaud you. Bravo. Maybe next time she won't think you're so lazy. While I do adore you two as a couple, don't think you can keep those magic fingers all to one woman. I need more details for my research. Perhaps you would care to give a private demonstration of all that your...*wicked grin* shadow possession jutsu has to offer. *sigh* Alas, this time around it didn't have much staying power. :D

Slight update, realized that being half asleep gives you half finished stories. Plus, I lost two pages of research while running from Tsunade.


End file.
